la Congrégation aux JO, par Komui
by Miss Tako
Summary: Quand Komui a une idée, tous le monde prend la fuite, c'est une réaction très sensée mais Komui est tétu. Comment traumatiser toute la Congrégation.
1. Prologue avantdébilitisme

La Congrégation aux jeux olympiques ; par le grand Komui !

???: Mwahahahaha !

Allen : Oh oh…

Lavi : Comme tu dis…

Lenalee: Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Allen : Tu es sur de vouloir le savoir ?

Lenalee : Je serais forte.

Allen : Ton frère vient d'éclater de rire.

Lenalee : Oh mon dieu ! Pas ça !

Reever : Alerte rouge ! Tous aux abris ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Lavi, on a dit les femmes et les enfants !

Lavi : Mais Krory il peut lui !

Reever : On tient également compte de l'âge mental.

Kanda : Tss… Dans ce cas tout le monde peut y aller.

Miranda : Pourquoi ?

Kanda : Parce que votre âge mental ne dépasse pas les 2 ans.

Miranda : Je suis désolée !!!!!!!!

Lenalee : Kanda, tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil. Nous sommes dans une situation critique !

Reever : Cachez vous ! Il arrive !

Tous : Aaaaaah !

Komui : Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!!!

Les autres : (tentant désespérément de se cacher sous les tables/ chaises/ tapis…)

Komui : C'est bizarre, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'ils étaient là. (plonge la main dans un tas de coussins trop gros pour être honnête) Tiens ! Allen, que fais-tu là ?

Allen : Je cherchais… des dangos, oui, c'est ça : Je cherchais des dangos.

Komui : Dans les coussins ?

Allen : Oui, c'est… Lavi qui les a rangés là.

Lavi : (sort d'un placard) Hé ! Ne me mets pas dans tes embrouilles !

Komui : Lavi ! Je te cherchais aussi. Vous savez où son les autres ?

Allen : Aucune idée.

Lavi : Moi non plus.

Allen : Bon, maintenant on va vous laisser on doit…

Lavi : On doit aider Kanda à s'entrainer.

Allen : Oui, c'est ça… Mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu racon… Aïe !

Lavi : (écrase le pieds d'Allen) Mais siiiii, tu as oublié ?

Allen : Ah, oui ! C'est vrai. Bon, à plus tard.

Komui : Attendez, je viens avec vous. Je le cherche aussi.

Ils partent et les autres sortent de leur cachette.

Lenalee : Il a eu Allen et Lavi !

Kanda : Tss… C'est pas une grosse perte.

Lenalee : Arrête sinon je dis à Grand frère où tu te cache.

Kanda : Tss…

Miranda : Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut vous croyez ?

Krory : (frissonne) Nous tuer sûrement.

Lenalee : Personne n'a une idée ?

Reever : Et bien… Il a regardé toutes les saisons des jeux olympiques…

Johnny : … 10 fois chacune.

Kanda : Pas ça…

Komui : (surgit dans la salle armé d'une perceuse) Vous voilà !

Tous : Ah !

Allen : Désolé…

Lavi : (couvert de bandages) Nous n'avons pas pu résister à… (regarde la perceuse de Komui)

Lenalee : Nii-san ! Tu les as torturés ?

Komui : Non ! Je les ai… incité à parler.

Reever : Grand Intendant !

Komui : Reever ? Johnny ? Que faites-vous là ? Allez plutôt travailler.

Reever : Oui…

Reever et Johnny sortent et Komui se retourne vers les malheureux Exorcistes recroquevillés dans un angle de la pièce, se cachant derrière Kanda et Lenalee, les seuls susceptibles de leur servir de bouclier contre le grand intendant.

Komui : J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

Krory : (se met à pleurer)

Miranda : (tombe dans les pommes)

Allen/ Lavi : (se cachent derrière Kanda) Pitié…

Kanda : Tss… Encore une de ses idées foireuses.

Lenalee : Grand frère… je ne suis pas sûre que…

Komui : Nous allons organiser des Jeux Olympiques !

Allen : On s'en doutait un peu.

Lenalee : Mais il y a plein d'autres choses à faire…

Komui : Non ! Aucune mission pour l'instant ! Comme je pensais que vous alliez vous ennuyer, je vous ai préparé une liste d'épreuves.

Miranda : (chuchote) Seigneur pardonnez-nous nos offenses et accueillez-nous dans votre royaume…

Komui : Tu disais Miranda ?

Miranda : Je suis désolée !!!!!!!!!!!! (retombe dans les pommes)

Komui : On commence demain par la course à pieds ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Fin de l'intro ! En espérant que ça vous a plus, que vous n'avez pas trop perdu de temps à lire mes idioties.

La Reine des Poulpes vous salue !


	2. 2: Course à pieds

**La Congrégation aux J.O.**

**Par Komui**

Chapitre 2 : La course à pieds

Le lendemain matin, les Exorcistes se réveillèrent de bonne humeur, très motivés et ayant hâte que les épreuves commencent. Ils rejoignirent donc Komui le sourire aux lèvres. (Je précise pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas compris que tout ce qui précède n'est que pure ironie, aucune Exorcistes normalement constitué n'irait voir Komui de son plein grès)

Komui : Bonjours ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Tous : Non !

Komui : Parfait ! Placez-vous sur la ligne de départ. Ah ! j'oubliais, il est interdit d'utiliser vos Innocences.

Lenalee : Zut !

Komui : Sauf toi bien sur ma petite Lenalee Près ? Feu, go… Partez !

Les six Exorcistes (Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Krory, Miranda et Lenalee, les autres s'étant réfugiés dans un endroit inconnu de l'auteur) foncèrent et les membres de la section scientifique (recrutés de force comme supporters) eurent beaucoup de mal à croire que les Exorcistes n'étaient pas consentant.

Lavi : Mwahahaha !!! Je vais gagner !

Kanda : Tu peux toujours rêver lapin stupide, il est hors de question que je perde face à toi.

Miranda : (trébuche sur ses propres pieds et s'écrase lamentablement au sol) Pardon !!!!!!!!! Je suis désolééééééééée !!! Je suis une ratée !!!!!

Kanda : Elle est réaliste au moins.

Lenalee : Kanda ! Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus compréhensif avec cette… euh… avec Miranda.

Allen : C'est vrai Yu, c'est très méchant.

Kanda : Tu vas mourir Moyashi !

Allen : (tire la langue) Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu n'as pas Mugen. Et mon nom c'est Allen au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris Bakanda.

Kanda : Je n'ai pas besoin de Mugen pour t'écarteler Moyashi. Je te fais une démonstration ?

Lavi : Dis calme les enfants, c'est une compétition, pas un abattoir mon cher Yu-kun.

Krory : *il veut mourir ?*

Kanda parvint à la même conclusion et, comme il n'aime pas décevoir les gens (c'est bien connu), il s'empressa de tenter de décrocher les bras du rouquin afin de les remplacer par les jambes préalablement arrachées de notre lapin national.

Allen : Euh… Y… Kanda, l'épreuve de catch, c'est pas tout de suite tu sais ? Et je pense que tu peux lâcher Lavi, il est presque mort.

Kanda : Ne t'inquiète pas Moyashi, je m'occupe de toi tout de suite.

Allen : Au secours ! Un psychopathe efféminé veut me tuer !

Kanda : Crèves ! Crève! Crève! Crève!

Lenalee : Kanda ! Allen ! Arrêtez ! Nous sommes des camarades tous unis dans l'adversité…

Allen : Arg.

Kanda : Crèves ! Crève! Crève! Crève!

Lavi : Tu peux arrêter, il vient juste de mourir.

Kanda : Mais toi pas encore.

Lenalee : (tente de réanimer Allen grâce à la célèbre technique du bouche à bouche (entre nous je pense que ça va empoisonner Allen plus qu'autre chose mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel)) Réveille-toi Allen !

Pendant que tout ce petit monde s'entre massacrait dans l'enthousiasme général, Krory continua courageusement sa route et fut le seul à atteindre la ligne d'arrivée.

Il fut donc proclamé vainqueur.

Komui : L'épreuve suivante sera…

Tous : Au secours…………

Komui : Escrime !

En espérant vous voir au prochain chapitre ! laissez des review, il n'y a encore eut aucune victime !


	3. 3: Escrime

**La Congrégation aux J.O.**

**Par Komui**

Chapitre 2 : Escrime.

Komui : L'épreuve suivante sera…

Tous : Au secours…………

Komui : Escrime !

Kanda : (grand sourire de sadique psychopathe en manque de conquête) Enfin un truc intéressant.

Match 1 : Allen VS Lenalee :

Allen : Mais, je ne peux pas me battre contre toi !

Lenalee : Pourquoi ?

Allen : Premièrement parce que je ne veux pas te frapper, deuxièmement parce que si je le faisais, Komui prendrait bien soin de me réduire en bouillie pour me resservir au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Lenalee : Voyons ! Mon frère ne ferait jamais ça !

Komui : (sur les gradins) Si tu oses blesser ma petite sœur adorée, je te fais écarteler par Kanda avant de te donner en pâture à mes Komulins !

Allen : J'abandonne…

Match 2 : Lavi VS Kanda :

Kanda : (en mode tueur de lapin) Prêts à rejoindre tes ancêtres, crétin ?

Lavi : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le sens pas du tout ce combat, une intuition peut-être ? Je peux abandonner ?

Kanda : Non ! Meurt ! Crève ! Clamse ! Agonise ! Décède ! Trépasse ! Disparais ! Dépérit ! Avale ton acte de naissance ! Vas bouffer les pissenlits par les racines ! (c'est pratique, le dico des synonymes qu'on nous fait acheter en 6ème, après 5 ans à stagner sur mon étagère, je lui ai enfin trouvé une utilité).

Match 3 : Krory VS Miranda :

Krory : Maman ! J'ai peur !

Miranda : Je suis désolééééééééée ! (tente de se faire hara-kiri avec le fleuret, malheureusement, l'arme lui échappe des mains et atterrie sur le pied de Krory qui tombe dans les pommes) Mon dieu pardonnez moooooooooooooooiiiiiiii !!!!

Match 4 : Lenalee VS Miranda :

Miranda : Je suis un déchet de l'humanité !!!!!!!!!!!! Achève-moi je t'en supplie !!!!!!

Lenalee : (Se demande si il est moralement correcte de tuer une personne qui fait apparemment très bien ça toute seule) T'es sûre ?

Match 5 : Kanda VS Lenalee :

Lenalee : Je vais venger Allen !

Kanda : Tss… J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as battu au premier match.

Lenalee : Tu l'as à moitié tué à la course !

Kanda : Si seulement j'avais pu réussir…

Lenalee : (se précipite sur Kanda, l'épée en avant) Pour Allen !!!!

Kanda s'écarta d'un pas et la jeune fille partit s'encastrer dans un mur qui ne supporta pas la violence de choc et s'écroula sur la pouffi… pardon, la courageuse combattante. Ce fut donc sans grande surprise que Kanda fut déclaré vainqueur de l'épreuve d'escrime, une fois qu'on eut réussi à enfermer le Grand Intendant qui voulait faire sauter la Congrégation pour venger sa, je cite : « chère et tendre petite Lenalee de ce serial-killer travesti et de ce mur anarchiste qui ne l'a même pas protégée ! ». Le dit « serial-killer travesti » se chargea d'expliquer calmement (bah, oui, quand Kanda explique quelque chose, c'est toujours dans le calme parce que la plupart du temps, l'autre personne a préalablement été découpée en morceaux et éparpillée aux quatre coins de la pièce) à Komui que la prochaine fois, ce ne serait pas en morceaux qu'il serait découpé mais en nano-molécules.

Komui : 1 pour Krory et 1 pour Kanda… Qui va gagner la prochaine épreuve qui est le…………… (Tadam !!!!!!!! il faut imaginer le roulement de tambour actionné par les Komulins)…… 50 kilomètres nage libre ! (et na, je me suis pas trompée, c'est bien 50 KILOMETRES, mais c'est Komui en même temps…)

Donnez-moi votre avis ! Il faut que je m'améliore ! Si jamais vous n'avez vraiment pas le temps tapez un des chiffres suivants avec phrases préenregistrées :

1 : Bravo génial ! t'es super ya rien à dire !

2 : Mouai, c'est où l'intérêt de ce truc stupide.

3 : Non mais t'as pas honte de mettre des trucs aussi stupides et inintéressant au possible ? Tu veux que notre intelligence se suicide ou quoi ?

119 : c'est pas une phrase préenregistrée, c'est juste le numéro de la police

118 : idem, sauf que c'est les pompiers, je ne connais pas le numéro de l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

Si vous ne mettez rien, je suppose que c'est parce que c'est tellement affligeant que rien ne pourra me faire retrouver un cerveau.

A bientôt !


	4. 4: Nage libre

**La Congrégation aux J.O. **

**Par Komui**

Chapitre 3 : Nage libre :

Komui : 1 pour Krory et 1 pour Kanda… Qui va gagner la prochaine épreuve qui est le…………… (Tadam !!!!!!!! il faut imaginer le roulement de tambour actionné par les Komulins)…… 50 kilomètres nage libre ! (et na, je me suis pas trompée, c'est bien 50 KILOMETRES, mais c'est Komui en même temps…)

Allen : 50 kilomètres ? Il a bien dit 50 KILOMETRES ?

Lavi : J'ai bien peur que oui.

Lenalee : Nii-san, je ne crois pas que…

Komui : je me suis permis d'apporter de légères modifications aux épreuves que je jugeais trop ennuyantes.

Allen : Mais il est fou !

Kanda : Tss… Il est grand temps que tu t'en rendes compte Moyashi.

Lenalee : Mais grand frère, c'est beaucoup trop !

Komui : (très fière) Oui, c'est chouette, hein ? J'ai moi-même fait construire la piscine !

Krory : Snifffffffffff !!!! Je sais paaaaaas nager !!!!!!! Je veux paaaaaas aller dans l'eau ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il y a des requins !

Lavi : Mais voyons Kro, il n'y a pas de requins dans les piscines. *enfin normalement… Mais y va pas y en avoir hein ?*

Komui : Bon, Alistair tu es dispensé. Prêts tout le monde ? Partez !

Au bout de 5 mètres,

Miranda se demanda pourquoi elle voyait les poissions par en dessous

et l'infirmière qui la réanima lui appris qu'elle ne savait visiblement pas nager.

Après quoi notre pas-douétiste nationale s'excusa pendant près de quatre heures.

Nos quatre derniers participants continuèrent courageusement leur mission suci… épreuve de natation.

Allen : Oh ! OoO ! Un dauphin.

Kanda : Tss… Ya pas de dauphins dans les piscines.

Allen : Mais si Kanda, j'te jure !

Lavi : Où ça ?

Allen : Là.

Lenalee : OoO ! Je les vois aussi.

Lavi : Ils ont des jolis ailerons tout mordillés…

Kanda : Des ailerons… Merde ! Des requins !

Lavi : Ah !!!!!!!! C'est des requins.

Kanda : C'est ce que je viens de dire imbécile.

Allen : Y aurait-il un sadique parmi les organisateurs ?

Kanda : C'est Komui l'organisateur.

Allen : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Lenalee : Courrez !

Lavi : Nagez plutôt, on est dans l'eau.

Kanda : Moyashi ! Derrière toi ! (il s'inquiète pour Allen, c'est ti pas mignon !)

Lenalee : Il s'est fait manger !

Kanda : Tss… C'est pas une grosse perte mais ton frère est complètement taré.

Suite à cette petite mésaventure sans gravité, Lavi prouva que la peur donnait des ailes, et même parfois des nageoires. Mais surtout beaucoup de vitesse.

Il battit tous les records de vitesse du monde et de la galaxie en franchissant les 50 kilomètres en moins de 15 secondes.

Komui : (après que les autres Exorcistes soient revenus vivants et très, très en colère) Lavi est le vainqueur de cette épreuve ! La suivante est le…. Volley-ball !!!!!

Tous : ……

Suite plus tard !!!!!!! Votre avis ? Bien ? Super ? Génial ? Affligeant ? Désespérant ? Bonne pour l'asile ?

N'ayez pas peur de donner votre avis, je ne mors pas. Et le bouton review non plus. (Si, si, je vous assure. Cette grosse marque sur ma main ? Euh… un… incident technique ?)


	5. 5: VolleyBall

**La Congrégation aux J.O. **

**Par Komui**

Chapitre 3 : Volley-ball :

Komui : (après que les autres Exorcistes soient revenus vivants et très, très en colère) Lavi est le vainqueur de cette épreuve ! La suivante est le…. Volley-ball !!!!!

Tous : ……

Reever : Grand Intendant ? Ils ne sont pas assez.

Komui : Mais si, mais si. Nous allons maintenant former des équipes équilibrées. D'un côté ma ravissante petite Lenalee, Kanda et Allen. De l'autre Lavi, Miranda et Krory.

Lavi : C'est ça que vous appelez des équipes équilibrées ?

Komui : Bah oui, une fille et deux garçons dans chaque équipe.

Lavi : Mais pourquoi je suis avec les deux attardés ? Je vais perdre !

Miranda : Je suis désolééééééééée !!!! Je suis inutiiiiiiile !!!!!!!!!

Lenalee : Mais non Miranda, mais non. Et lâche ce couteau.

Komui : Engagement ! Miranda tu commence.

Les autres : …………

Lavi : Miranda ? C'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut envoyer la balle.

Miranda : Pardonnez-moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Komui : 1 à 0 pour l'équipe de ma Lenalee ! Engagement ! Kanda c'est ton tour !

Lavi : Aïe-euh ! Faute !

Kanda : Pourquoi faute ?

Lavi : Pour tentative de meurtre sur l'adversaire !

Kanda : Tss… N'importe quoi. C'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais même pas rattraper une balle. Assume un peu crétin.

Lavi : T'as essayé de me décapiter !

Kanda : Si j'avais vraiment voulu te décapiter tu ne serais plus là pour te plaindre.

Komui : Un point à l'autre équipe pour diffamation.

Lavi : De quoi ? Quelles diffamations ?

Komui : 3 à 0 pour l'équipe de Lenalee ! Balle à Krory.

Lavi : Pourquoi pas à moi ?

Komui : On ne conteste pas les décisions de l'arbitre. Krory, vas-y.

Les autres : Ouin !!!!!!!!! Sniff !!!! Je me suis fait mal au doigt !!!!!!!!!!

Lavi : Je suis maudit…

Komui : 4 à 0. A toi ma petite Lenalee. (Elle tire) Faute !

Lavi : Pourquoi faute ? J'ai rien fait.

Komui : Si.

Lavi : Mais j'ai juste rattrapé la balle !

Komui : Justement, tu n'as pas le droit de renvoyer les balles de ma petite Lenalee.

Lavi : Ya du favoritisme ! L'arbitre est pour l'équipe adverse !

Komui : (au public) Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai raison ?

La section scientifique : (menacée par des Komulins) Oui !

Komui : (triomphant) A tu vois ! 5 à 0 pour ma petite sœur ! Balle à Allen.

Lavi : Mais c'est mon tour de tirer !

Lenalee : Allez Allen !

Lavi : Faute ! Il a fait un trou dans le terrain !

Allen : Moi ? Mais c'est complètement faut ! Assume un peu tes actes Lavi.

Lavi : Quoi ? Mais c'est… C'est… C'est pas loyal !

Komui : 6 à 0 !!!!! Victoire pour Allen, Kanda et ma ravissante petite sœur !

Lavi : Je ne joue plus.

Allen : Oh, ne sois pas mauvais joueur.

Lavi : Moi ? Moi, mauvais joueur ? Tu es un traitre Allen !

Komui : Tout le monde joue. Tout. Le. Monde.

Lavi : *Gloups* Ok, ok, mais seulement si vous rangez cette perceuse.

Komui : Parfait ! Prochaine épreuve : lancer de disques !

Votre avis ? Komui est méchant non ?


	6. 6: Lancer de disques

**La Congrégation aux J.O. **

**Par Komui**

Chapitre 4: Lancer de disques:

Lavi : Je ne joue plus.

Allen : Oh, ne sois pas mauvais joueur.

Lavi : Moi ? Moi, mauvais joueur ? Tu es un traitre Allen !

Komui : Tout le monde joue. Tout. Le. Monde.

Lavi : *Gloups* Ok, ok, mais seulement si vous rangez cette perceuse.

Komui : Parfait ! Prochaine épreuve : lancer de disques !

Lenalee : Dis grand frère, ce n'est pas le lancer de poids normalement ?

Komui : Si, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu prennes le risque d'abimer tes bras délicats.

Kanda : Tsss…

Lavi : Vraiment, ça me fait mal au cœur de dire ça mais je suis d'accord avec toi Yu-yu.

Kanda : (attrape Lavi et le balance dans les airs) Meurt crétin !

Komui : Oh ! Bravo Kanda ! 158 mètres 12.

Tous : ?????

Komui : Qui est le prochain à lancer ?

Miranda : Mais… mais, il a lancé Lavi !

Komui : tu as raison Miranda, je mets également 158 mètres 12 à Lavi. Suivant.

Tous : … -_-…

Komui : personne ? Prenons quelqu'un au hasard… Lenalee !

Tous : Quel hasard…

Komui : Bravo ! 200 mètres pile !

Allen : Mais… elle ne l'a même pas envoyé à deux mètres !

Komui : (mode dark, avec perceuse) Des contestations ?

Allen : Non, aucune.

Komui : Krory, à toi.

Tous : OO00oooo…

Allen : Krory ? C'est de l'autre côté qu'il fallait lancer.

Komui : Hors terrain ! Miranda, c'est ton tour.

CRACVLAMBOURSHRAK !

Miranda : Je suis dééééééésooooolééééééééééée !!!!!!!!!!!!

Lavi : Elle est forte quand même. Elle a réussi à toucher le seul truc en vers de tout le terrain.

Komui : 129 mètre 02. Allen !

………

Komui : Allen ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Lavi : Il peint la tête du maréchal Cross sur le disque.

Komui : ? C'est pas grave, tire.

Tous : OOOOOOOOOOOooooooo !!!!!!!!!!

………

Lavi : Je l'ai pas vu retomber.

Lenalee : Moi non plus.

Komui : Allen vainqueur ! Mi-temps ! Lenalee, apporte du café à ton grand frère chéri.

Allen : Mi temps ? Y a des mi-temps aux Jeux Olympiques ?

Komui : pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas ? Vous avez 3 minutes et 24 secondes pour vous reposer.

Reever : *o* Comme c'est gentil.

Komui : Pas pour vous, on a du boulot en retard. Vas travailler pendant que je… médite.

Reever : C'est de l'esclavage !

Lavi : Courage mon vieux, je connais ça, le vieux panda est pareille.

Bookman : Qui traites-tu de vieux panda jeune insolent ?

Lavi : Lâche mon oreille le vioc !

Komui : fin de la mi-temps ! Tout le monde sur le terrain pour l'épreuve de … (TAM TATAM!) Travestissement !

* * *

Review ? Positive, négative, je prends tout. Bonne année !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. 7: Travestissement

**La Congrégation aux J.O. **

**Par Komui**

Chapitre 5: Euh… travestissement ?:

Komui : fin de la mi-temps ! Tout le monde sur le terrain pour l'épreuve de … (TAM TATAM!) Travestissement !

Tous : De quoiiiiiii ?

Komui : J'ai dit, tout le monde sur le terrain pour l'épreuve de…

Kanda : Merci, on avait compris. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Komui : Bah… Une épreuve de trav…

Kanda : depuis quand on se travestit pour les Jeux Olympiques !

Komui : Mais… mais… je pensais que ce serait drôle. Surtout toi Kanda-kun, tu es travesti dans à peu près toutes les fanfiction alors je me suis dit que…

Kanda : je vais tous vous tuer !!!!

Allen : Kanda non !

Un Komulin surgit de nulle part, assomme le kendoka et le ficelle à un arbre.

Komui : (tapote la tête de Kanda qui se réveille et tente de le mordre) Couché ! Vous serez par équipe de deux et chacun devra travestir son partenaire. Miranda, avec Krory. Ma petite Lenalee avec Allen. Au fait Allen, au moindre geste suspect je t'étrangle. Lavi, je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de notre petit Kanda.

Lavi : Il va me tuer non ? Je peux le garder attaché ?

Komui: Bien entendu Lavi.

Kanda : Je vais tous vous tuer ! Détachez-moi ! Détachez-moi ou je vous étripe !

Lavi : Désolé mon petit Yu-yu, mais tu ne peux étriper personne pour l'instant. Tu préfères le rose ou le blanc pour ta robe ?

Kanda : Je vais te tuer !

Lavi : Tu as raison, une jupe t'irait mieux. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pour la couleur…

Kanda : Crève !

Lavi : D'accord, le rose.

Kanda : Arrière démon ! Si tu t'approche je t'étrangle !

Lavi : Arrête de bouger, je n'arrive pas à t'enfiler la jupe.

Kanda : Lâche-moi immédiatement crétin !

Lavi : Du calme Yu-chan.

Le jeune Bookman se penche vers Kanda et plaque ses lèvres sur celles du kendoka, stoppant le flot de menaces de mort qui s'en échappait. Kanda cesse immédiatement de bouger et reste la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Lavi : Tu vois bien que tu peux être sage quand tu veux.

Kanda : (état de choc) OoO

Lavi : (imperturbable) La jupe c'est fait… (retire la veste de l'Exorciste et lui passe un chemisier décolleté jusqu'au nombril) Parfait ! Tu es ravissant mon petit Yu. Mais, il manque quelque chose…

Kanda : (état de choc) OoO

Lavi : Tu ne devines pas ? Le maquillage bien sûr !

Le rouquin applique assez anarchiquement du mascara sur les cils de Kanda et lui étale une dose plus que généreuse de rouge sur les lèvres.

Lavi : Tu es magnifique Yu-chan. Si tu étais blonde, tu serais totalement mon type. Bon, je vais m'habiller. Tu crois que la robe blanche m'irait bien ?

**Du côté de Miranda et Krory :**

Krory : (déguisée en marquise, avec perruque poudrée et robe à jupon) Vous êtes… ravissante Miranda-chan.

Miranda : (habillée en capitaine de marine) Je suis désolééééééééééééée !

Krory : Je ne sais pas ce que mon grand-père dirait en me voyant avec cette robe… Grand-pèèèèèèèèèèère !

**Chez Allen et Lenalee :**

Lenalee: Tu es parfait Allen, le costume de petit chaperon rouge que je t'ai choisi te va particulièrement bien.

Allen : (aussi rouge que son costume) Ah euh… Merci. Mais… Les chaussures à talons sont vraiment nécessaires ? Je n'arriverais jamais à marcher avec ces… trucs aux pieds.

Lenalee : Mais si. Maintenant, aide-moi à attacher cette cravate.

Allen : D'accord.

Komui : Nooooooooon ! Stop! Eloigne-toi immédiatement de ma délicate petite sœur espèce de pervers !

Lenalee : Mais grand frère, il m'aidait juste à mettre la cravate !

Komui : C'est ce qu'il cherche à te faire croire, mais il en profitait pour te tripoter !

Lenalee : Nii-san !

Komui : Nous allons le pendre, le… Lenalee ! Tu es ravissante ! Ce costume te va si bien il te met parfaitement en valeur. Beau travail Allen, tu as mon autorisation pour approcher mon innocente petite sœur, mais pas de trop près, une marge de 150 mètres devrait suffire. Les gagnants sont donc ma petite sœur et son habilleur !

Lavi : C'est pas juste, c'était nous les plus beaux d'abord. N'est ce pas Yu-kun ?

Kanda : (état de choc) OoO

Komui : Parfait, la prochaine épreuve sera… le surf !

Allen : mais ça ne fait pas partit des J.O. ça, non ?

Lavi : Te plains pas, ça aurait pu être pire.

* * *

Ça a mis beaucoup de temps pour arriver, je sais. Mais j'ai une excuse ! (sors fièrement une feuille de papier toute chiffonnée) J'avais les compositions à réviser, et à passer, surtout. C'était horrible, mais je m'en suis sortie presque vivante.

A bientôt !

Euh……… reviews ?


	8. 8: Surf

**La Congrégation aux J.O. **

**Par Komui**

Sorry pour cette longue absence, j'ai tellement de trucs à faire que je suis complètement débordée. Pauvre de moi, en plus, mon ordi qui plante n'arrange pas le choses...

Chapitre 6 : Surf:

Komui : Parfait, la prochaine épreuve sera… le surf !

Allen : Mais ça ne fait pas partit des J.O. ça, non ?

Lavi : Te plains pas, ça aurait pu être pire.

Komui : Allez, allez, on s'active ! Tout le monde en maillot de bain !

Kanda : (remit du choc mais se tient quand même éloigné de Lavi. Par simple précaution.) Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Komui : Non, pas du tout.

Kanda : Vous le faites exprès, c'est ça ? Il y a une conspiration contre moi. Le travestissement, et maintenant, le surf. En maillot de bain en plus ! C'est du fanservice tout ça. On vous a payé !

Komui : (cache une liasse de billets derrière son dos). Mais pas du tout Kanda-kun. Je suis un juge impartial !

Kanda : Mais bien sûr. Je refuse de participer à ce truc de débile !

Tiedoll : Mon fils, parle autrement au Grand Intendant. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai amené ton short de bain avec Monsieur Canard.

Kanda : Enlève immédiatement ce truc de ma vue !

Allen : Il est ravissant ton maillot Yu, tu nous avais caché que tu es un fan de Monsieur Canard.

Lavi : Toi aussi ! C'est génial, j'ai toutes les bouées et tous les maillots de la collection !

Kanda : Eloigne-toi immédiatement de moi lapin débile !

Komui : En piste tout le monde ! Les planches de surf sont fournies par la Congrégation. Je suis le juge, ainsi que le Maréchal Tiedoll, certains participants ayant réclamé la présence d'un juge impartial.

Allen : Le Maréchal Tiedoll n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un juge impartial. Je te parie qu'il va voter pour…

Tiedoll : Vas-y mon petit Yu ! Tu vas gagner !

Lavi : Ils ont de la chance, si le vioque était dans le jury, il essaierait de me faire perdre.

Allen : Et si mon imbécile de maitre était là, il voterait pour…

Cross : Lenalee ! Miranda ! Allez-y ! Je vous rajoute des points si vous perdez votre maillot de bain !

Allen : Nous sommes maudits.

Komui : Nous avons la chance d'accueillir le Maréchal Cross comme troisième membre du jury ! L'épreuve commence ! Ma ravissante petite Lenalee est la première participante. Elle exécute un magnifique… Arg ! Ma petite sœur adorée est tombée ! Tu t'es fait mal ? Appeler l'hôpital ! Les Urgences ! Le SAMU ! Le Docteur House ! Black Jack ! Médecins sans frontières ! La SPA !

Pendant que Komui amène sa sœur, qui n'a bien entendu rien du tout, hélas (moi, j'ai dis hélas ? Mais pas du tout, vous avez du rêvez, je suis aussi impartiale que Komui), le Maréchal Tiedoll et le Maréchal Cross se retrouvent seuls à juger l'épreuve.

Tiedoll : Allez mon fils !

Kanda : Je ne suis pas votre fils, abruti !

Lavi : Voyons Yu-chan, sois un peu plus poli quand tu parles à ton père !

Tieldoll : Quel gentil garçon…

Kanda : Je vais tous vous trancher !

Tiedoll : (regarde Kanda effectuer soi-disant à contrecœur de magnifiques figures sur son surf) Oh ! Tu m'avais caché que tu savais aussi bien faire du surf mon petit garçon ! Tu as surement appris en regardant avec admiration ton papa s'entrainer !

Kanda : Dès que j'ai fini, je vais tuer l'organisateur de ce jeu débile.

Tiedoll : Oh non ! Mon fils devient un délinquant ! Il va être recherché par la police et finir en prison !

Kanda : T'as fini ton délire ?

Tiedoll : Méchant ! Ton père est tout triste.

Cross : (matte Miranda. Ou plutôt, tente de la matter, les rares fois où elle parvient à sortir la tête de l'eau) Allez Miranda ! Un peu de courage voyons ! Enlève ton maillot, tu seras plus à l'aise !

Miranda : Nooooooooon ! Je suis déééééééééééésoooooooolééééééééée !

Krory: (se cache derrière sa planche) Maman ! J'ai peur de l'eau ! Ouin !!!!!!!!!

Cross: … Ok, tu es dispensé de l'épreuve. De toutes manières, seules les belles jeunes filles devraient participer ;

Lavi : (parfaitement à l'aise sur le surf) Je suis le seigneur de la mer !

Kanda : Abruti.

Allen : (qui s'est rétamé pendant son passage) Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Bakanda.

Kanda : Tu veux mourir le nain?

Tiedoll : Tu es trop malpoli Yu-kun, papa est déçu. Pour la peine, je vais voter pour ce charmant garçon qui aime Monsieur Canard.

Cross : Comme Miranda s'est enfuie, je suis d'accord. Lavi vainqueur !

Lavi : T'as vu Yu ! J'suis le meilleur !

Kanda : Tss…

Komui : Lenalee est sauvée ! Qui a gagné ?

Lavi : C'est moi !

Komui : Parfait ! La prochaine épreuve est à l'image de ma chère petite sœur : douce, délicate et harmonieuse !

Kanda : Je le sens mal…

Komui : La prochaine épreuve sera donc……… la danse classique !

Kanda : Je démissionne.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre, qui est court, mais voilà, je n'arrive pas à me définir une longuur précise, je fais selon l'inspiration du moment! Ah… Kanda en tutu de danse, un de mes délires.


	9. 9: Danse

**La Congrégation aux J.O. **

**Par Komui**

Chapitre : Dance:

Komui : Parfait ! La prochaine épreuve est à l'image de ma chère petite sœur : douce, délicate et harmonieuse !

Kanda : Je le sens mal…

Komui : La prochaine épreuve sera donc……… la danse classique !

Kanda : Je démissionne.

Komui : (voix menaçante) Komulin…

Kanda : Pas la peine de vous fatiguer. Je préfère mourir écartelé par vos machines plutôt que de porter un de vos… trucs roses à froufrous.

Lavi : Tu préfères le Hip-hop Yu ?

Allen : Tu rigoles ! A sa tête, moi je suis sûr que c'est un fan des longs slows langoureux.

Lenalee : Voyons les garçons ! Tous le monde sait que Kanda n'aime que la valse !

Lavi/ Allen : … Tu as vu ça où ?

Lenalee : De longs cheveux soyeux, de merveilleux yeux en amande, des lèvres d'une finesse exquise… Il ressemble tellement à une Poupée Rika, c'est impossible qu'il n'aime pas la valse !

Kanda : (aura noire, démons vengeurs, regards assassins et tout le tintouin) Je vais tous vous…

BAM !

Tiedoll : (en pleurs) Mon fils ! Comment oses-tu proférer de telles menaces ! Moi qui me suis sacrifié pour t'offrir une éducation digne de ce nom !

Kanda : C'était pas la peine de me défoncer le crâne !

Tiedoll : Tiens ? Tu n'es pas mort ? Tu es drôlement résistant… Oh ! Mon fils ! J'ai eu siiiiii peur de t'avoir tué !

Kanda : Tss…

Komui : C'est ma ravissante-petite-Lenalee-d'amour-que-j'aime-et-que-j'adore-par-dessus-tout qui à confectionné les costumes avec l'aide de Miranda !

Miranda : Je suis désoléééééée !

Kanda : Tu peux l'être, c'est sûr.

Allen : C'est vrai que tes costumes sont assez euh… spéciaux ? Mais ils sont très beaux, je t'assure.

Miranda : C'est vrai ? Ils vous plaisent ? Je vous en ferais d'autres !

Lavi : Tu sais Allen, il y a des fois où le mensonge n'est vraiment pas une solution…

Komui : Tous en place sur scène !

Krory : Comment va se dérouler l'épreuve Komui-sama ?

Komui : C'est très simple, on met la musique, vous dansez et le dernier debout à gagné !

Tous : …… C'est pas exactement de cette manière qu'on imaginait une épreuve de danse.

Reever : Grand Intendant… Je crois n'avoir pas tout à fait compris…

Komui : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Reever : Je vous surveille…

Komui : Pour quoi faire ? Allez plutôt travailler ! Nous sommes en retard !

Reever : On se demande à cause de qui… Mais je ne peux pas vous laissez. Nous avons euh… décidé d'un commun accord qu'il fallait protéger les Exorcistes…

Komui : Les protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

Tous : (pensent très fort) *De vous abruti !*

Allen : Euh… le Compte Millénaire est partout vous savez…

Komui : Bref, vous avez tout compris ? On commence l'épreuve !

Kanda : Je me barre.

Lavi : Il dit ça depuis tout à l'heure mais il est toujours là…

Allen : En fait, je crois que ça l'amuse toutes ces épreuves…

Kanda : Répétez ça et je vous tue ! Je ne supporte pas ces jeux débiles.

Krory : (tendance suicidaire ?) Mais alors pourquoi tu restes Kanda-sama ?

Kanda : …

Komui : Tous sur scène !

Allen: (regarde Kanda se préparer en menaçant tout le monde)… Il n'a pas répondu…

Lavi : Je crois que t'as touché juste Allen.

Komui : Je réexplique les règles : Quand la musique démarre, vous dansez. Mes chers Komuilin 208 et 209 se chargerons des convaincre ceux qui ne me sembleront pas assez motivés.

Lavi : C'est un tyran…

Komui : Ceux qui arrêtent de danser seront lancés dans la piscine où vous avez fait l'épreuve de nage libre. Les requins sont toujours là.

Miranda : Au secours !

Allen : J'allais dire la même chose…

Komui : Musique !

Marie s'occupe de la sono sous le regard meurtrier de Kanda.

Kanda : Pourquoi il doit pas faire les épreuve lui ?!

Allen : Tais-toi et danse.

Kanda : Je vais tous vous trancher !

Lavi : Tu te répètes là tu sais ?

SLASHTCH !

Komui : Lavi éliminé.

Lenalee : Hein ?

Komui : Il a arrêté de danser.

Allen : Mais c'est Kanda qui l'a assommé !

Komui : Les règles sont les règles. Dans la piscine.

PLOUF !

Lavi : (se réveille dans l'eau et aperçoit les requins) A l'aide !

Komui : Tu restes là jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve.

Lavi : Je vais mourir !

Reever : Il a raison, Grand Intendant, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Lenalee : C'est vrai Nee-san, tu ne dois pas faire ça.

Komui : Arg ! Ma tendre petite Lenalee s'est arrêtée de danser !

PLOUF !

Komui : Comment avez-vous osez jeter ma délicate petite sœur dans cette eau remplie de bêtes assoiffées de sang !

Membres de la Section Scientifique : Mais c'est vous qui avez dit…

Komui : Les règles sont les règles… (jette une bouée à Lenalee) Pardonne-moi Lenalee !

Kanda : Ma bouée canard !

Lavi : …

Allen : …

Krory : …

Miranda : …

Kanda : (sort lentement Mugen) Vous n'avez rien entendu.

Tous : (hochent vivement la tête)

Tiedoll : Mon fils ! Ton papa est fier de toi !

Komui : Kanda éliminé !

PLOUF !

Kanda : Je vais tous vous tuer !

Lenalee : Euh… Tu veux que je te rende ta bouée… ?

Kanda : (regard noir, genre, très, très noir, comme un four, une grotte, de l'encre, LE regard noir quoi) Non.

Allen : (se prend les pieds dans le « magnifique » costume réalisé par Miranda et tombe dans la piscine)

PLOUF !

Komui : Mesdames et Messieurs ! Finale imprévue entre Miranda et Krory ! Mais qui va gagner ? Le suspens est insoutenable ! Et tout le public retient son souffle !

Reever : Il vient de re, re, re […] re-regarder la vidéo d'un match de football, il fait le commentateur.

Allen : On avait compris…

Une heure plus tard, Miranda s'évanouit, à cause du stress ou de la fatigue et Krory est déclaré vainqueur.

Komui : Toutes nos félicitations au gagnant ! La prochaine épreuve sera…

Infirmière en chef : Rien du tout ! Ça suffit comme ça ! Avec vos épreuves stupides, j'ai la moitié des Exorcistes dans mon infirmerie. Il y a déjà suffisamment de blessés comme ça sans que vous ayez besoin de me rajouter les morsures de requins, le surmenage, les jambes et bras cassés, les personnes éventrées par votre kendoka hystérique, les filles tout aussi hystériques qui l'ont vu en maillot de bain ou en tutu de danseuse, les membres dépressifs de la section scientifique, et j'en passe des meilleurs !

Komui : Gardez votre calme très chère, je vous assure que la prochaine épreuve est complètement inoffensive.

Infirmière en chef : Vous seriez capable faire des morts pendant une partie de dominos !

Komui : Une partie de dominos ? C'est une excellente idée ! Je pensais plutôt faire une partie de Trivial Poursuite mais un domino, quelle bonne idée ! La prochaine épreuve sera donc : les dominos !

Lavi : On a complètement dérivé des Jeux Olympiques là…

Allen : Te plains pas, dans une partie de dominos il y a au moins une petite chance que quelqu'un parvienne à s'en sortir vivant…


	10. 10: Domino

**La Congrégation aux J.O. **

**Par Komui**

Yo! Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Je manquais un peu de motivation, mais ça m'a reboosté. Ce chapitre est du grand n'importe quoi, ne m'en veuillez pas trop ;P

* * *

Chapitre : Domino:

Infirmière en chef : Vous seriez capable faire des morts pendant une partie de dominos !

Komui : Une partie de dominos ? C'est une excellente idée ! Je pensais plutôt faire une partie de Trivial Poursuite mais un domino, quelle bonne idée ! La prochaine épreuve sera donc : les dominos !

Lavi : On a complètement dérivé des Jeux Olympiques là…

Allen : Te plains pas, dans une partie de dominos il y a au moins une petite chance que quelqu'un parvienne à s'en sortir vivant…

Komui : Donnez-moi juste un peu de temps pour préparer tout ça. Vous avez quartier libre pendant une heure. Reever ? Venez m'aider, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Reever : (regarde d'un air inquiet les airs patibulaires des Exorcistes) Vous êtes certain que vous avez besoin de mon aide pour préparer une partie de dominos ?

Après leur départ, on entend des rires hystériques et des hurlements de terreur sortirent du laboratoire du Grand Intendant.

Une heure plus tard très exactement, le pauvre Reever revient avec un air exténué et annonce aux Exorcistes qui, si leur testament est bien rédigé et qu'ils ont donné leurs mensurations au croque-mort, ils peuvent rejoindre Komui sur le terrain.

Lenalee : C'est bien une partie de dominos ?

Reever : (regard vide) Oui, si on veut. Vous connaissez le domino extrême ?

Les autres : Non.

Miranda : Ce n'est pas ce jeu où on aligne des dominos et où on doit tous les faire tomber en n'en poussant qu'un seul ?

Reever : Si.

Tous : (très mauvais pressentiment) Ô mon dieu !

Komui : Bienvenu à tous pour cette épreuve de… domino ! Vous allez chacun être placé devant une piste de domino, votre but est d'arriver vivant de l'autre côté sans toucher le sol. Chaque domino fait 5 mètres de haut sur 2 mètres de large et sont pourvu d'une surprise spécifique. En place ! Une dernière précision. Ces dominos sont ultra-sensibles et il commence à tomber dès que vous les toucher. Faites attention à ne pas mourir écrasés et bonne chance !

Allen : Il est fou.

Lavi : (regarde sa piste de domino) Maman…

Komui : Prêt ? Tant pis, partez !

Miranda : J'arrive pas à monter !!!!! Au secours !!! Le domino tombe ! Je suis dééééésoooooooolééééée !

La pauvre Allemande voit alors un coucou sortir du domino et tombe évanouie sur le sol.

Komui : Miranda éliminée !

Reever : Elle va se faire écraser par le domino !

Komui : Mais non, mais non…

Reever : Mais si !

Komui : Komulin, vas la chercher.

Lavi et Allen galèraient de leur côté pour rester sur les dominos. Le maudit avait un piranha accroché au bras et un calamar dans l'oreille tandis que le roux se battait avec une douzaine de répliques miniatures de Kanda.

Lavi : T'as vu Yu-chan ? Ils sont presque aussi teigneux que toi !

Kanda : Ferme-la débile.

Lavi : Oh ! Je sais ! Ce sont tes enfants ? C'est pour ça qu'ils te ressemblent autant !

Kanda : Si on sort vivant de cette épreuve, je te décapite.

Lavi : Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal Kanda-kun. Avec la grâce et la beauté d'une jeune fille en fleur.

De son côté, le kendoka original sautait de domino en domino. Après avoir balancé au Bookman junior la flèche qui sortait du domino pour le transpercer, il se retrouva aux prises avec une sorte de sirène hystérique qui semblait en vouloir à sa vertu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à trancher proprement la tête de l'insolente, le haut du domino sur lequel il venait de poser le pied se transforma en mare aux canards.

Kanda : Je vous hais !

Allen : Très joli ton chapeau-nénuphar Kanda, il te va à merveille.

Lavi : Attention Yu-chan, la si…

Kanda : Ferme-la abruti ou je t'étriglouglougloarg !

Lavi : Je disais donc : attention Yu-chan, la sirène te saute dessus.

Komui : Kanda éliminé ! Tu veux que je te laisse finir ta discussion avec la demoiselle ou tu préfères sortir tout de suite ?

Kanda : (en noyant la sirène) Faites-moi immédiatement sortir de là ou je fais un massacre !

Komui : Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… Komulin, vas la chercher.

La seule qui exécutait vraiment une partie de domino, c'était Lenalee, qui devait gagner une partie pour pouvoir se débarrasser du Komui miniature qui l'avait déguisée en nonne.

En ce qui concerne Krory, il s'était fait depuis longtemps écraser par sa pile de domino sans que personne ne se soucie de lui, sauf Reever qui tentait désespérément de le tirer des décombres.

Komui : Il ne reste donc en piste qu'Allen, Lavi et ma ravissante petite Lenalee. Ah, tiens non en fait, Lavi vient de glisser sur son domino et va finir écrasé dans un avenir très proche.

Lenalee : Nii-san !

Komui : C'est bon, c'est bon, vas l'aider Komulin. Finale entre ma petite sœur qui est la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus…

Lenalee : Nii-san !

Komui : Et Allen qui, s'il veut vivre vieux, à tout intérêt à ne pas battre ma Lenalee.

Lenalee : Nii-san !

Komui : Lenalee attention !

Lenalee : Un moule à gaufre ! Ahahaha !!!!

Lavi : Un… moule à gaufre ?

Allen : Le domino s'est transformé en moule à gaufre.

Lavi : Vous êtes sûr que c'est une partie de domino ? Parce que là…

Komui : A l'aide ! Ma Lenalee s'est fait dévorer par un moule à gaufre ! Qui a construit cet engin de malheur ?

Tous : Vous…

Komui : Reever !

Reever : Oui Grand Intendant ?

Komui : C'est ta faute.

Reever : De quoi ? Mais c'est vous qui…

Komui : Pas de discussion ! Tu me feras 5 heures de travail supplémentaire et je te prive de vacances !

Reever : Je n'ai pas de vacances.

Komui : Et bien quand tu en auras, je te les supprimerai. Sortez vite ma Lenalee de là !

Allen : C'est moi qui aie gagné ?

Komui : Ta vie vient de raccourcir tragiquement Allen Walker. Profiter du malheur de ma chère petite sœur pour usurper la victoire c'est… c'est vil ! Prochaine épreuve : Tir à la carabine sur cible mouvante !

**Bon, j'ai un peu beaucoup dérivé et ce n'est plus, mais alors plus du tout une partie de domino. Tant pis, ça vous a plu quand même ? Laissez une review ! Je réponds à tout le monde ! (et oui, les bonnes résolutions, enfin).**


	11. 11: Tir à la carabine

**La Congrégation aux J.O. **

**Par Komui**

_Euh… Bonjour tout le monde ? Y a encore quelqu'un ? Je m'excuse pour l'énorme intervalle de temps que je laisse entre chaque chapitre, je me suis lancée dans beaucoup trop de fic à la fois, dont une qui me prend beaucoup de temps, je ne peux donc pas écrire cette fic en priorité, même si je l'aime bien. Bref, vous avez suffisament attendu, j'arrête le blabla et vous offre ce chapitre!_

Chapitre : Tir à la carabine sur cible mouvante:

Komui : Ta vie vient de raccourcir tragiquement Allen Walker. Profiter du malheur de ma chère petite sœur pour usurper la victoire c'est… c'est vil ! Prochaine épreuve : Tir à la carabine sur cible mouvante !

Allen : J'ai un très, très mauvais pressentiment…

Lavi : Etrange, moi aussi. Mais ce ne doit être qu'une impression.

Miranda : (tente d'y croire de toutes ses forces) Oui, oui, juste une impression.

Komui : Allen, viens ici, j'ai besoin de toi.

Les autres : Ouf…

Komui : Reever, distribue les carabines. Plus vite que ça !

Reever : Mais Grand Intendant, nous n'avons pas de carabines.

Komui : Et bien vas en chercher. Allen ? Allen ? Où est-il passé ?

Kanda : Là.

Lavi : Yu, c'es pas sympa.

Kanda : Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être abruti de lapin !

Allen : Au secours !

Kanda : Meurs, débile.

Lavi : (agite un mouchoir) Bonne chance camarade !

Miranda : Si jeune… c'est tellement triste…

Allen : Merci les gars, je me sens soutenu…

Lavi : Pas de quoi.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Komui : (revient quelques minutes plus tard) Vous avez vos carabines ? Parfait, tous en place !

Krory : Euh… Où est passé Allen-kun ?

Komui : (désigne le champ de tir) Ici !

Allen : (des ballons accrochés un peu partout) Euh… Pitié ?

Komui : Pas pour ceux qui blesse ma petite sœur adorée.

Reever : Techniquement, c'est plutôt vous qui l'avez blessée… Aïe ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! C'est de la faute d'Allen !

Allen : Lâcheur…

Komui : Je vous explique les règles. Voici la cible (il désigne le maudit), vous devez la toucher sans crever les ballons, compris ?

Reever : Grand Intendant !

Komui : Quoi encore ? (regards noirs de l'assistance) Bon, on change les règles. Vous devez crever les ballons sans toucher Allen, les balles sont normalement inoffensives. Bonne chance !

Allen : Je veux paaaaaaaaas participeeeeeerrr !

Kanda : Etrangement, moi si.

Allen : Mais aïe-euh ! Qui m'a tiré dessus ? Kanda !

Kanda : Tss… J'ai même pas chargé le fusil crétin.

Lavi : Désolé Allen -_-

Allen : Au secours ! Des malades veulent me tuer !

Miranda : (tire vers le maudit) Je suis désoléééééééée !

Les autres : OOOO000ooooh ! Elle a touché un ballon.

Komui : Miranda, un point !

Lavi : Plus de pitié !

Allen : Aïe-euh !

Kanda : En fait, il ne sait pas du tout tirer, le lapin.

Lavi : Tu peux parler, t'as toujours pas essayé !

Kanda : Je ne me sers que des armes blanches.

Lavi : Hein ? En quoi la couleur des armes te préoccupe ?

Kanda : Tss… Imbécile. Ça veut dire que je ne me sers pas d'armes à feu.

Lavi : Oh ! Si le grand Kanda est hors jeu, je suis sûr de gagner !

Komui : Krory 6, Miranda 4, Lavi 0 Kanda 0 !

Kanda : Mais comme la cible est ce crétin de Moyashi, je vais faire une exception… (Il tire).

Allen : Aïe ! Au secours ! Kanda ne sais pas tirer… Aïe ! Il n'arrive pas à toucher les ballons… Mais aïe-euh !

Kanda : Tss… bien sûr que je sais tirer. Mais qui t'a dit que je visais les ballons ?

Lavi : Je croyais que tu ne te servais pas des armes à feu.

Kanda : Un samouraï doit connaitre le fonctionnement de toutes les armes.

Komui : Miranda 8, Krory 6, Lavi 1, Kanda 0

Lavi : Je te bas Yu !

Komui : Miranda 8, Krory 7, Kanda 2, Lavi 1.

Kanda : Plus maintenant. (Satisfait, recommence à tirer sur Allen).

Allen : Maman j'ai mal-euh…

Komui : Temps écoulé, fin de la partie ! Miranda vainqueur.

Lavi : (chuchote) Le grand Intendant est complètement malade.

Krory : C'est vrai qu'il ne me semble pas très équilibré…

Miranda : Le pauvre doit souffrir d'un grave traumatisme.

Allen : Arrêtez de lui trouver des excuses, il a essayé de me tuer !

Kanda : Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi. Ce crétin ne sert décidément à rien.

Komui : (aura très, très noire et sourire très, très effrayant) Je vous ai entendu…

Lavi : Oh oh…

Komui : Deuxième partie de l'épreuve…

Allen : Hein ? Parce que ce n'était pas fini ?

Komui : Tous les participants sur le champ de tir, exécution !

Kanda : Je le sens mal.

Miranda : Mon Dieu, ayez pitié de votre servante !

Krory : Grand-père, protège-moi !

Komui : Tout le monde est en place ? Paaaarfait !

Lavi : Je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Komui : Venez mes bébés !

Miranda : Des bébés ?

Allen : Non, il appelle juste ses komulins.

Kanda : Merde !

Komui : (mode dangereux psychopathe) Les règles : mes chers petits vont vous tirer dessus. Le dernier survivant a gagné.

Reever : Grand Intendant ce n'est vraiment pas…

Komui : Le premier qui proteste va rejoindre les Exorcistes. Ils ont insulté leur Grand Intendant et blessé ma tendre petite sœur, qu'ils subissent leur châtiment.

Membres de la section scientifique : Adieu Exorcistes, au fond, on vous aimait bien.

Komui : Komulins ? Tirez !

Lavi : Aïe ! Espèce de psychopathe !

Komui : Concentrez-vous sur le Bookman junior.

Lavi : Nan mais ça va pas ! Vous voulez nous tuer ?

Allen : Je crois que c'est le but, oui.

Komui : Mais bien sûr que non voyons, c'est juste un exercice d'entrainement, vous ne risquez absolument rien.

Lavi : (montre le trou énorme dans son uniforme fait par le tir du komulin) Et ça, c'est absolument rien ?

Komui : (mauvaise foi) De quoi tu te plaints, tu es encore vivant non ?

Kanda : C'est pas que votre discussion n'est pas passionnante mais on est toujours en train de se faire tirer dessus je vous signale. L'autre tarée est déjà K.O.

Krory : Miranda-san !

Kanda : J'en ai marre ! (fonce droit sur un komulin).

Allen : (petite note d'espoir) Il se suicide ?

CRACKBOUM !

Komui : Il a tué mon bébé !

Lavi : Bonne idée Yu-Yu, tous à l'attaque !

Kanda : M'appelle pas comme ça ou je te tue !

Quelques instants plus tard…

Lenalee : (revenant de l'infirmerie) J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Komui : Ma petite Lenalee ! Ils ont détruit tous mes komulins !

Allen : C'était de la légitime défense.

Lenalee : Mais qui a gagné l'épreuve ?

Komui : C'est Miranda qui a gagné la première partie. (Apparition soudaine d'une aura meurtrière) Au fait, qui a tué le plus de mes chers bébés ?

Lavi : Yu-kun !

Kanda : (craint pour sa survie) Pas du tout, c'est Moyashi.

Allen : (n'a pas envie de s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres du Grand Intendant) Il se trompe, c'est Krory.

Krory : J'ai rien fait ! C'est Lavi !

Les quatres : (réfléchissent quelques secondes puis…) C'est Miranda !

Lenalee : Mais elle est évanouie.

Lavi : Justement, elle était tellement fatiguée après avoir vaincu les komulins qu'elle est tombée dans les vapes.

Komui : (disparition subite de l'aura meurtrière) Parfait, c'est donc également Miranda qui a gagné la seconde manche.

Lavi : …

Allen : …

Kanda : On s'est fait avoir.

Allen : Combien on parie que si on avait dit que c'était l'un de nous, on se serait fait tuer au lieu de remporter l'épreuve ?

Lavi : Sûr.

Komui : Prochaine épreuve… les avirons !

Allen : J'ai du mal à y croire. Il me semble que c'est une vraie discipline olympique.

Lavi : (désillusionné) Compte sur lui pour la modifier de manière à qu'elle ne ressemble plus du tout à l'originale.

* * *

_Une nouvelle fois désolée pour l'attente ainsi que pour la longueur lamentable de mes chapitres. je suis incapable d'en faire des longs._

_Malgrè tout, j'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment. Un énorme merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et me persuadent de continuer. N'hésitez pas à récidiver!_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue et vous donne rendez vous dans une période indéterminée ;P_


End file.
